°°Un Angel Para MI°°
by Akari Matsumoto
Summary: Que le regalarias a ti pareja? Tamao tiene este problema, y Pilika descubrira algo nuevo... ::Yuri:: ... Reviews! ToT
1. Dejame en paz!

Hola a todos los lectores, bien como dice el sumary esto es antihorohoro- Tamao, hum...se podria decir que es tipo "lesbiano" ¡No me maten! Toda la imaginación surgió de un relato...xD  
  
-------------------o-------------------  
  
Déjame en paz!!!  
  
-------------------o-------------------  
  
Esto que siento no es amor...pero el sigue con sus cortejos y no me deja en paz, siempre me cuida la espalda; pero no me gusta...comienzo a odiarlo, todavía ni siquiera me levanto y me ofrece algo, pero Anna me salva con una de sus órdenes:  
  
-Tamao!! tráeme una taza de té!!! –o otras más que misteriosamente me ordena en esos instantes, pero no me importa con tal de salir de esas situaciones  
  
También Pilika me ayuda, claro como somos las amigas del alma ella siempre me saca de otros apuros, pero también esta Hao que siempre me acorrala para que Horo-Horo pueda "conversar" conmigo; algo traen entre manos desde el momento en que apareció Hao no ha dejado de estar con el, siempre secreteando a mis espaldas, pudieron hacer un pacto es lo más obvio, pero todavía tengo duda lo que Horo le tiene que entregar  
  
Unos días atrás Len hablo con Horo, pero Len salio algo enojado y disgustado, por lo visto Horo lo había rechazado, siempre que pasaba por el lado de Len este simplemente volteaba su cara y cambiaba de dirección y siempre platicaba con Pilika y es por eso que se que en ese momento Len se le había declarado a Horo quien obviamente lo rechazo por mi causa, lo cual me enfureció, pero Pilika me animaba con unas frases que por lo general no les prestaba caso, solo asentía o le sonreía  
  
Todo a pasado muy lento desde que Hao apareció en la casa, no recuerdo muy bien como llego pero Anna enfureció tanto que no le hablo a Yoh durante una semana, desde ese suceso Hao lleva aquí 1 año y al parecer no va a ayudar en el mantenimiento de la pensión, pero eso no nos preocupa demasiado ya que sus gastos no son muchos, no como Horo, el se lleva el premio mayor.  
  
Bien todo a sucedido muy lento, estos 4 años después del torneo de shamanes han sido muy aburridos, Anna sigue siendo fría con Yoh, Yoh...bien después de mucho pensarlo descubrí que no lo podría tener, así que mejor deje de ser como era antes y cambie de actitud, se dieron cuenta pero no importa, no seré la niña inocente de antes, y menos con Horo2 quien muchas veces me pregunta:  
  
-¿Por que el cambio de actitud Tamao?  
  
Solo le respondo sarcásticamente por que yo quise y me dirijo hacia otro lugar... pero ha llegado demaciado lejos no lo soporto... tengo tantas ganas de decirle:  
  
-ALEJATE DE MI!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bien este fue un "inicio" y espero que lean el siguiente capitulo llega una persona nueva y cambia la perspectiva de Tamao acerca del amor:  
  
"Amor a primera vista"  
  
Por cierto no olviden dejar reviews de lo que sea... insultos, comentarios, sugerencias...  
  
Akari Matsumoto

"Si ErEs SaBiO CaLla, QuE El MuNdO DeScUbRa En Ti La SaBiDuRiA" 


	2. Amor a primera vista

Hola este es el primer capitulo de este FF lo anterior fue solo un pensamiento de Tamao....comencemos!!!  
  
** °°Un Ángel Para MI°°  
**  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
**"AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA"  
**  
Era de día una vez más en la pensión Asakura, todos dormían menos una Tamao.  
  
Como de costumbre se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, pronto bajarían Yoh y Anna para ver lo del entrenamiento de Yoh, después Pilika para ayudarle con el desayuno, hay veces que Hao despierta mucho antes que todos pero hay veces que no, Tamao no le importaba si despertaba temprano, pero cuando venía tarde era por que estaba con Horo y Len generalmente es el segundo pero el entrena en la sal de gimnasia (si no tiene ni modo ya se la puse...XP)  
  
Hoy el día era muy caluroso para ser los últimos de verano, lo que le parecía extraño, pero el ambiente en la mesa era casi el mismo...solo que Len ya no peleaba con Horo, si no vas bien platicaba con Pilika (no, no van a ser pareja... ¬¬) Yoh devoraba todo lo que podía, pero Anna y Hao se mantenían callados todo el tiempo, pero el mejor tiempo en la casa era la ora del entrenamiento...ya que podía encontrarme sola o eso pensaba yo...  
  
H.- deverias hablar con Horo  
  
T.- Ja... ¬¬  
  
H.- el esta algo molesto y triste por que no le hablas  
  
T.- y a ti que te importa Hao?  
  
H.-mucho...  
  
T.- has lo que quieras pero no voy a hablar con Horo va hacia el baño de mujeres   
  
H.- .....-pensando- va a ser difícil convencerla  
  
El día había pasado lentamente hasta llegar el atardecer, pero algo les incomodaba a los shamanes...una presencia se sentía por el lugar  
  
L.- esto es incomodo... u  
  
Y.- que tal si vamos a investigar  
  
HH.- no seria mala idea  
  
P.- pero deben tomar precauciones  
  
A.- yo voy con ustedes  
  
Y.- pero es muy peligroso anita...n  
  
A.- no importa yo se me cuidar ¬¬  
  
P.- si va ella también vamos nosotras!! pone su brazo en la nuca de Tamao   
  
T.- que!!!! O.O  
  
H.- Como quieran pero seran un estorbo  
  
P.- (haciendo puchero) hermano... YO QUIERO IR!!!!  
  
HH.- bueno con tal de que no estorben...  
  
[Horo sale volando]  
  
P.- bien hay que ir al lugar seguramente Horo ya habrá despertado cuado nosotros llegemos  
  
[Todos con una gota]  
  
Y.- bien hay que ir a buscar a Horo y al responsable de la presencia!!  
  
L.- pero no lo tomes a la ligera ya que esa presencia es poderosa  
  
Van hacía el bosque para poder averiguar de quien procedia el poder y de paso encontrar a Horo (si no hay bosque...ya lo puse XD) Pilika y Tamao iban "abrasadas" por el miedo que sentían... Anna iba junto con Yoh, delante de ellos se encontraba Hao, detrás de Yoh y de Anna iban Pilika y Tamao y al final Len para "cuidarlas"  
  
En el camino Hao se detiene haciendo que los demás se detuvieran...era Horo que parecía desubicado, después se reincorporo a la fila atrás de Len  
  
Legaron hasta un lugar donde se podía ver un campamento, una fogata y una persona al parecer estaba comiendo algo...  
  
H.- debe de ser el  
  
L.- si la presencia se siente desde aqu  
  
H.- no hagan mucho ruido  
  
Y.- esta bien

[Len y Horo se caen]  
  
H.- si hacen mas ruido nos va a descubrir  
  
HH.- pero alguien nos pego!!  
  
L.-manzanas...  
  
HH.- si tienes hambre regresa!!  
  
L.- no..lo que nos tiro fueron unas manzanas...  
  
Todo voltearan donde estaba Len, era cierto unas manzanas estaban cerca del lugar, Horo volteo a ver los arboles pero ninguno era de manzanas  
  
Anna quien estaba observando a la persona noto que estaba comiendo algo redondo...  
  
A.-creo que será mejor regresar  
  
Y.- no te preocupes...  
  
Pero Yoh cae pues otra manzana le dio en el centro de la cara  
  
Y.- TT  
  
Anna observo la manzana y se dio cuenta de que estaba mordida, voltea a ver el sujeto y otra ves comenzó a comer otra mas del montón  
  
A.- fuiste tu.... [saca sus espiritus]   
  
Todos.-Que pasa!?  
  
A.- fue el quien nos lanzo las manzanas, verdad?  
  
¿?.-.....  
  
Los espíritus de Anna estaban paralizados  
  
Todos salieron de su "escondite" con sus posesiones  
  
L.- si fuiste tu...  
  
Todos se asombraron al ver que la persona que comía pacíficamente la manzana era una chica...  
  
¿?.- [pasándose el bocado de la manzana] no deberían enojarse por una simple manzana  
  
H.- eres tu la dueña de la presencia?  
  
¿?.- y que si lo soy [tomando otro bocado de manzana]   
  
HH.-AA!!! Me estoy desesperando...  
  
Pero Tamao estaba estática, observaba a la chica la cual comía pacíficamente de su manzana y no hacia acto de una pelea próxima, no había abierto sus ojos, solo comía de su manzana  
  
P.- Tamao..estas bien?  
  
Pero Tamao no respondia...estaba viendo a la chica tenia el pelo algo largo y café oscuro, de tez blanca, facciones finas...  
  
P.- TAMAO!!!! Respondeme!!!  
  
T.- saliendo del transe ah! que que pasa!! O.O  
  
P.- no lo se pero no me respondias  
  
T.-...  
  
¿?.- bien si quieren saber mi nombre, mi nombre es Tsuki, pero me dicen Uki [parándose de su lugar y tirando su manzana]  
  
T.- Tsuki....  
  
L.- Basta de formalidades súper enojado para que has venido hasta aquí!!  
  
U.-eso no tiene importancia..o bueno tal ves si [abriendo sus ojos] si mejor dicho si tienen que saber  
  
Al momento de que Uki abrió los ojos Tamao volvió a caer en transe... un ligero color carmín se notaba en sus mejillas, sus ojos eran azulados, su rostro no era feliz ni triste era neutro y su voz era igual  
  
U.- no vengo aquí para pelear, solo doy un mensaje, mis señores desean ver a Hao, Yoh y Anna, dentro de unos días o semanas o meses vendrá por ustedes  
  
H.-ja! Y quien dice que vamos a aceptar  
  
U.- yo no les digo que acepten solo que los estaré vigilando, mi señor no tiene malas intenciones, solo es por el combate entre shamanes  
  
L.- Y por que nada mas ellos  
  
U.- no lo se  
  
P.- saben algo...ya tengo sueño será mejor regresar, ademas ya sabemos quien causaba la presencia  
  
Y.- por que no vienes con nosotros!! Jijijiji (risa 100% Yoh) asi se te facilitara el encontrarnos  
  
L.- de que estas hablando!!!  
  
Y.- ademas tus intenciones no son malas  
  
A.- si te quieres quedar tendras que pagar renta  
  
U.- lo siento pero no me gusta trabajar para las personas  
  
T.- no se preocupe señorita yo le hago el trabajo  
  
Todos se asombraron, pero después de decir esto todos se dirigieron a la pensión  
  
[---------------]  
  
En la pensión  
  
P.- bien creo que seria mejor que nos presentáramos  
  
Y.- yo soy Yoh Asakura mucho gusto  
  
A.- yo soy la prometida del futuro Shaman King Anna Kyouyama  
  
H.- Yo soy Hao Asakura hermano gemelo de Yoh  
  
L.- mi nombre es Len tao  
  
HH.- yo soy el aniu más guapo Horo Horo  
  
P.- y yo soy su hermana Pilika  
  
P.- [susurrando] ...Tamao vas tu....¬¬  
  
T.- ah! Si mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura mucho gusto  
  
U.- tu eres la que me va a ayudar?  
  
T.- Así es señorita [se pone algo rojita]   
  
A.- lo mejor será ir a descansar  
  
P.- yo duermo con Tamao pero no nos importaría tener una de más  
  
Y.- bien pues nos veremos mañana  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hola que tal? Bien creo que ya saben cual va a ser la pareja de Tamao....  
  
Ahora responderé los reviews  
  
**Niki:** si van a haber muchas escenas yuri, básicamente el fic se trata de eso, pero mas adelante las pondr  
  
**Jul-Tao:** tal ves ponga HoroxLen es un 50% que si, y del yuri claro  
  
Estos son todos...espero más reviews... T-T  
  
Akari Matsumoto 


	3. Esto es amor

Hola!! Más adelante pienso poner lo el yuri más a fondo, pero por que no ponerlo ahora??? xD pondré algo...no mucho ya que es el "principio" de esta relación

**°°Un ángel para MI°°**

**-----------------------------**

**_"Esto es amor"_**

**__**

**__**

El día había empezado pero Tamao andaba ida, no podía creer lo que había pasado la primera noche que estuvo cerca de Uki, si esa fue la primera noche ¿que sería de las demás?

** Flash back**

P.- Bien donde quieres dormir?

U.- Donde sea

P.- entonces dormirás del lado derecho

T.- y yo donde dormiré?

P.- en el centro...obvio

P.- si quieres te presto una pijama

Tamao se sonrojo un poco, conociendo a Pilika le daría una pijama algo sexy...

T.- -pensando- Deja de pensar eso Tamao ella es una chica y es normal que se ponga de esas pijamas...pero verla con ese cuerpo...no Tamao deja de pensarlo!!! 

U.- así esta bien?

Tamao volteo a verla...Dios!! tenia un cuerpo muy bien definido...

P.- Valla si que tienes buen cuerpo

U.-¬¬ gracias

Tamao no pudo evitar sonrojarse y más con esos mini shorts y es playerita de tirantes

P.- ah! es cierto tengo que ir por unas cosas!!

Tamao se asusto, estar con Tsuki asolas le daba algo de miedo, que tal si algo malo pasaba...

U.- te puedo preguntar algo

T.-..si o.o

U.- por que quieres ayudarme

Al decir esto Uki se acerco donde estaba ella, sentada en su futon son su pijama rosita con flores...tambien noto un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas

U.- te sientes bien? [coloca su mano en su frente]

Tamao al sentir esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse más, claro que Uki lo noto pero la salvación de Tamao estaba muy cerca...

P.- bien ya volvi!!!

Pilika al notar que Uki hacia ademán de revisar a Tamao por que estaba rojita le asusto mucho, pensaba que su amiga estaba enferma

P.- Tamao!! Te sientes bien?? OO

U.-al parecer Tamao esta bien –le decía mientras se paraba e iba a colocar su futon

P.- segura de que no estas mal? –Pilika veía a Tamao de un color rojo bajito, pero ningun signo de presentar fiebre u otra enfermedad

T.- no!!!... -le decía metras sacudía su cabeza tratando de borrar ese color

** Fin del flash back**

Otro poco y Pilika se daba cuenta se había sonrojado por la culpa de Uki, pero no era culpa de Uki más bien de ella, si por que si no se hubiera enamorado de Uki esto no hubiera pasado...

T.-que!!! OO, no puedo creer lo que estoy pensando no estoy enamorada de Uki, ¿o si?, lo mejor sera comentarle a Pilika ella sabe mucho sobre el tema

Tamao estaba preparando el desayuno, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Uki ya estaba en la cocina

U.- que es lo que preparas?

T.-AA!!!! oO

U.- cuidado!!

Con el susto Tamao casi tira el te, pero de no ser por Uki tuviera que volver a hacerlo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que cuando Uki sostenía la tetera también sostuvo una de sus manos, al sentir esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse

U.- segura de que no estas enferma?

Tamao no pudo evitar observar sus ojos, eran tan serenos, profundos, podía observar la misma noche en sus ojos, azul oscuro, pero tenia que reaccionar, pero si estaban tan cerca!!!

T. (boleando a ver el suelo) no...pe...pero no...no se pre...preocupe señorita yo...yo hago el...el desayuno!!!

U.- bueno esta bien si me necesitas estaré en el patio

Todavía era temprano cuando Tamao termino de hacer el desayuno, para ser sincera, no podía evitar el pensar en los ojos de Uki, tan profundos y misteriosos, deseaba volver a verlos y no se dio cuenta de que había terminado el desayuno muy rápido faltaba ½ hora para que todos vinieran al desayuno, noto que Uki estaba sentada en una roca y observando el cielo con su ropa que era una blusa azul oscuro de mangas largas, una minifalda tipo escocesa de color negro y unas botas negro algo brillante, ahora tenia el pelo suelto y se mecía con el viento, la contemplo unos minutos y después se le ocurrió una magnifica idea, prepararle un jugo de manzana, de seguro le gustaba las manzanas como el otro día tenia una montañita de manzanas a su lado...

Tamao estaba muy nerviosa, ya tenía el vaso en sus manos

T.- -pensando- Vamos tienes que llevárselo!!!

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaba a escasos metros de distancia de Uki

T.- -pensando —Hazlo ya!—Señorita Tsuki

U.- [voltea] si?

T.-[levantando el vaso] como le gusta la manzana pensé darle un jugo de manzana

U.-Ah! gracias [ la miraba sorprendida]

Uki comenzó a beber el delicioso jugo de manzana mientras que Tamao observaba como Uki bebía tan delicadamente el líquido

U.- valla si que sabes preparar jugo de manzana

T.- gracias señorita [voltea a ver el pasto]

Uki observo que Tamao se había sonrojado por el cumplido y una pequeña sonrisa se definía en sus labios (en donde más?? XD)

U.- te puedo pedir un favor?

T.- [voltea a verla] si señorita cual es?

U.- te pido de favor que no me digas señorita, dime Uki, ¿entiendes?

T.- [sorprendida] si señ...Uki

Uki le dio una pequeña pero no gran sonrisa

Tamao estaba muy feliz, incluso cuando todos estaban desayunando no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa por lo cual algunos se dieron cuenta, y en cuanto terminaron el desayuno Pilika se llevo a Tamao a su habitación

P.- vamos que te paso!!! Hace tiempo que no te veo tan contenta!!

Tamao no sabia por donde comenzar así que decidió contarle desde el principio hasta el final (obvio!! XD)

P.- con que es eso...u.

T.- si

P.- y no sabes si te gusta, o me equivoco?

T.- ese es el problema

P.-hum... [cuenta con los dedos] Varios sonrojos... tímida... contemplas...creo que si estas enamorada de Tsuki

Al escuchar esto Tamao se sonrojo y volteo hacia el piso, no encontraba como pudo enamorarse de Tsuki tan rápido, pero lo que más le pesaba era como Tsuki podría fijarse en ella... si era mujer

P.-[poniendo su mano sobre su hombro] no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Que tal??? Bien se que no fue un yuri muy bien definido, pero es el principio!!! Y ya tengo más escenas para los siguientes capítulos!!

Por cierto no olviden dejar un review lo que sea esta bien amenaza, sugerencia, comentario...etc. Por favor!! ToT

Akari Matsumoto


	4. Vamos al centro comercial!

Hola!!! Ahora Tamao se a dado cuenta de sus sentimientos pero que pasará son Tsuki???

**°°Un Ángel para MI°°**

**-------------------------------**

**_"¡¡¡Vamos al centro comercial!!!"_**

**__**

**__**

Bien, Pilika ya se enteró de los sentimientos de Tamao y lo menos que puede hacer es ayudarla, pero como le haría, tal ves cambiando el _look _de Tamao le ayudaría... ¿o que tal una cita? 

P.- vamos!!! No será una cita verdadera iremos todos pero tu estarás mas tiempo con ella

T.- no como crees!! Seria muy obvio

P.- pero si andaremos en bolita

T.- y que pasará con la señorita Anna?

P.-no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella

T.- y quien pagará todos los gastos?

P.-Manta...ya todo esta arreglado no pongas más peros todo esta arreglado

T.-como quieras

Todos estaban entrenando pero Tsuki estaba acostada en el pasto descansando y al parecer Hao había terminado de meditar

H.- se podría saber por que tu señor nos quiere ver [agachándose]

U.-ya te he dicho lo que s

H.-y por que te mando a ti, te podrías lastimar... [Tono sensual]

U.-Ja, no trates de persuadirme Hao Asakura [parándose] bien sé cuales son tus motivos

H.- entonces me facilitaras más las cosas... [tono sensual]

U.- [va hacia el comedor] ya lo veremos

 Pilika bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad para decirles a los demás la "idea" que le había surgido, Tamao iba detrás de ella pero su cara reflejaba que estaba pensando algo.

P.-Uki!!! Mira que bueno que te encuentro

U.-...?

P.- ven con nosotras tenemos una gran idea y se la vamos a comentar a todos

U.-esta bien

Después de un largo rato de negociar con Anna acerca de la salida lograron convencerla, asi que todos se alistaron para ir al centro comercial

P.-ves si iba a dar resultado

T.- si pero ahora me dejas con dilema peor...no encuentro que ponerme

Eso era cierto había escabullido asta el ultimo rincón de su tocador y no encontró nada con lo que pudiera tomar la atención de Tsuki

P.- Vamos debe de haber algo por aquí...

U.-que hacen?

Las dos se sobresaltaron, era cierto Uki también descansaba en esa habitación, dato que no lo tomaron en cuenta

P.-encontrando algo para vestir a Tamao ñn

Tamao le da un ligero codazo a Pilika, por lo que comprendió que lo que había dicho estuvo mal

 U.-[las mira raro] no entiendo por que hacen mucho alboroto por una simple salida, [sale de la habitación] de todas formas así se ven bien

P.- [después del shock] bueno con la opinión de Uki nos queda claro que así deberías salir

T.-bueno... [suspiro] solo tendrás que peinarme

P.- Tamao!!!

U.- [En el pasillo] humanas...

Uki bajó al comedor por otra deliciosa manzana, ya que solo quedaba una, desea comerla ya antes que otro u otra lo hiciera...pero alguien se le había adelantado

U.- genial...¬¬

H.-que? Yo solo vine por una simple manzana

Hao ya se habia preparando, unos pantalones negros y una playera a medio abrochar era lo que tenia puesto, y su larga cabellera ahora era una coleta baja

U.-bueno entonces ya no me queda nada que hacer aquí [tono enojado]

H.-valla, te enojas muy fácil

U.-... [lo ignora]

H.- [tomándola del brazo] no deberías enojarte tan fácil

U.- suéltame

H.-y porque debería [acercándola más]

U.-[sonrisa sarcástica] por que ya nos vamos...

Y su preedición no fallo Pilika venia corriendo para dar la alarma de que ya se marchaban

P.- ya suéltala que no ves que ya nos vamos

U.-[mirada victoriosa] si Hao ya nos vamos...

H.-[sonríe] bien ya la solté...pero no te vas a escapar para la próxima

U.-mira como se escapa tu "presa"

P.- bien ya es ora de marcharnos

Len estaba afuera arreglando unas cosas con el chofer de la limosina, claro que otra vez Pilika tomo la iniciativa

P.-primero Tamao, luego Uki, luego yo,  luego Yoh, luego Anna y en la línea de adelante Horo, Hao y Len

Ya estaba en el coche cuando Pilika decidió Hablar con Anna sobre unos asuntos y Len tomo la oportunidad de hablar con Yoh

Tamao miraba disimuladamente a Tsuki, pero ella parecía tener un problema entre manos, Al doblar su pierna pudo notar como un gesto de inconformidad aparecía en su rostro, aunque tuviera la vista cerrada, Tamao se pudo dar cuenta de cómo Hao miraba maliciosamente a Uki, por lo que ella decidió estar como antes y no seguirle el juego a lo que a Tamao le pareció muy agradable de su parte

H. [sonríe maliciosamente] de que te molestas Uki? Será por lo de la manzana...

U.-[mirada fria]...

H.-[riéndose] 

Para salir de esa situación Tamao decidió hablar con Uki para que no estuviera tan molesta...

T.-Uki...

U.- [volteándola a ver] si?

T.- con respecto a lo de la manzana...si lo desea yo le podría comprar un jugo cuando lleguemos

U.-[sorprendida] si tu lo deseas, pero no me molesta tanto

T.- en serio por que yo sé....

Así comenzaron a platicar sobre los diferentes lugares de la plaza donde podían vender jugos de manzana, Pilika observo como Hao y Horo  las miraban algo enojados y como Tamao platicaba animadamente con Uki la cual parecía muy impresionada con los distintos jugos de manzana que vendían por los alrededores Pilika no pudo aguantar al unirse a la platica y pronto todos hablaban sobre del tema, claro que Yoh prefería los jugos de naranja.

Al llegar al centro comercial decidieron hacer un reto...

P.- bien que tal si nos dividimos en parejas?

H.- esta bien, yo escojo a...

Pero fue interrumpido por Pilika quien tenía otra idea en mente...

P.-haber, por juego escoja un papel y verán su pareja....

Al final quedaron: Horo y Len, Hao e Yoh, Anna y Pilika, y Tamao y Tsuki

Todos se fueron por su parte, algunos molestos pero otros...no

T.- a donde iremos?

U.- que te parece si vamos a donde venden esas deliciosas aguas de las que me hablaste

T.- como tu digas

Así se la llevaron gran parte del día degustando los diferentes jugos que vendían, hasta que al final decidieron buscar chucherias

T.-hum... [Buscando] no los encuentro...

U.- ten... -le entrega unos lentes de un tono algo rosa con un diseño simple pero bonitos-...estos te servirán

Tamao los observa y luego los toma

T.-si crees que se me ven bien?

U.-...si combinan con el color de tus ojos

Al escuchar eso sintió como la sangre se le subir a la cara...

U.-te los vas a probar?

T.- Ah! claro!

Al ponérselos, se vio en el espejo que tenían y en realidad le quedaron bien...pero no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que Uki le había dedicado a sus ojos

U.-te los vas a llevar?

T.-si!

Tamao estaba por pagarle a la señorita, pero Tsuki se le había adelantado...

U.- no te preocupes, tómalo como un regalo

T.-...pero...

U.- tu me mostraste los lugares de por aquí, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte

Tamao se sonrojo más pues sentía como se perdía en la profunda mirada de Uki...

T.-...gracias –sonriéndole y abrazando un poco los lentes

U.-Que tal si tomamos un descanso?

T.-claro

U.-tienes hambre?

T.- un poco

U.-entonces pasemos por un helado

Tamao no podía dejar de pensar en Tsuki, observaba cada ligero movimiento que ella hacia, seguramente ese era uno de sus mejores días...

Al regreso decidió quedarse un rato en el jardín y admirar las estrellas y el cielo negro que le recordaban la mirada penetrante de Tsuki...y sin notarlo ya era muy tarde...las 11:30pm para ser exactos pero ella seguía metida en sus pensamientos

Desde la puerta del patio Uki le gritaba a Tamao...la cual parecía dormida y fue para traerla dentro...

U.-Tamao...Tamao...despierta...

Pero Tamao suspiraba...

U.-Tamao [sacudiéndola] Tamao...

T.-eh?

Al abrir sus ojos pudo notar el rostro de alguien muy cerca...hasta que abrió bien los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Tsuki...

T.-aa! Que pasa

U.-ya es tarde sera mejor que entres

T.- si esta bien

U.-en quien pensabas?

T.-[sonrojándose] por??

U.-no por nada...mejor hay que descansar

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**Notas:** Wola!! Como les pareció este capitulo?? Espero que haya sido de su agradado pero me temo que la siguiente actualización tardara un poco más... pero ahora responderé unos reviews

**Virue****: **bueno tal ves no te guste que haya puesto a Tamao en el yuri pero necesitaba una mujer más tierna

**Niki****: **Bueno esta ves no puse una escena yuri lo lamento pero para el siguiente prometo poner un poco!!!

Esto es todo y no olviden dejar un review de lo que etc!!!

Akari Matsumoto      


	5. Primera nevada

Hola!! Si se preguntaban en que iba a cambiar en este capitulo se darán cuenta :P  
  
°°Un Angel para MI°°  
  
------------------------  
  
"Primera nevada"  
  
Para desgracia de Tamao se había despertado tarde, había perdido la oportunidad de poder hablar asolas con Tsuki unos breves minutos...pero hace 3 dias que han pasado y se queda hasta tarde despierta en el jardín admirando el cielo...hasta que Pilika o Uki vienen por ella.  
  
No le quedaba de otra, tenia que bajar y hacer el desayuno lo más pronto posible, pero un aroma que provenía de la cocina le dio curiosidad de ver quien había preparado el desayuno y sorpresa le fue grata al ver que Tsuki estaba terminado de hacer el desayuno...pero decidió ir a ver  
  
U.- hoy te levantaste tarde  
  
T.-si, pero ha de ser por el frió, ya se acerca invierno  
  
U.-entonces tienes frió, que bueno  
  
T.-¿? o.o  
  
U.-[mirándola] si, es por el desayuno, hice chocolate y fui a comprar panes, espero que te guste  
  
T.-gracias, pero no entiendo como es que no te da frio  
  
U.-eso no tiene nada de malo ve a servir la mesa no tardan en bajar  
  
T.-si  
  
Para que fuera breve la plática le agrado. Cuando llegaron todos empezaron a asombrarse por el rico desayuno, todos comieron a gusto, pero para cuando Uki termino de desayunar les dijo en un tono serio:  
  
U.-necesitamos ir a china  
  
Todos.- ¿?  
  
U.-en china nos piensa ver mi señor, ya que se le hace más facil  
  
HH.- y no pede venir para acá?  
  
U.-no  
  
A.- Es débil tu señor o que?  
  
U.-no lo es, es más fácil ir a china  
  
Y.-en ese caso por que no vamos a una de las casa de Len?  
  
L.- ni crean que van a ir a mis casas  
  
H.-lo que pasa es que eres un codo de primera  
  
L.- no lo soy!  
  
H.- ja!  
  
P.- entonces donde nos hospedaremos  
  
L.- ese no es mi problema  
  
U.- entonces esta decidido, será en la mansión de Len  
  
L.- que!!!! [enojado] e decido que no!!!  
  
P.- que bien!!  
  
A.- y para cuando saldremos?  
  
U.- hoy mismo  
  
L.-que!!!  
  
HH.- hay tiburoncin se nota que tu hermana nos podría ayudar  
  
Y.- si y con los jets privados será más fácil  
  
P.- entonces hay que empezar a empacar  
  
L.- [suspiro] entonces le hablare a mi hermana, pero le recomiendo que se lleven ropa caliente  
  
T.- Uki, no tienes ropa caliente  
  
U.- no es problema puedo ir a comprar  
  
T.- [sonrojada] me preguntaba si pudiera ir a acompañarla  
  
U.-no hay problema  
  
Así paso 3 horas mientras todos se alistaban para el viaje, cada quien llevaba un promedio de 3 maletas consigo, por su parte Uki solamente compro un abrigo negro que le cubría mas debajo de sus rodillas y no era pegada, guantes blancos tipo de gala, y una bufanda negra  
  
Todos metieron sus cosas a la camioneta de Len, la cual los llevaría al jet privados de la familia Tao, todos estaban encantados, se podía ver que lo tomaban como unas simples vacaciones, pero para Tamao era algo más, podría pasar más tiempo con Uki y un día le diría a Uki sus verdaderos sentimientos, mientras serían amigas  
  
Al llegar al aeropuerto comenzaron a caer copos de nieve, todos se apresuraron para entrar al jet, pero por una extraña razón Uki parecía admirar todo el espectáculo, y Dios! Al obsérvala así con los copos alrededor su figura se mostró más delicada, su abrigo y bufanda se movían gentilmente con el viento...me daban ganas de correr hacia ella, abrazarla y besarla... pero Pilika me sacó de mis más gratos pensamientos diciéndonos, más bien gritándonos de que ya iba a despegar el jet, Uki asintió y volvió su mirada hacia mi, su mirada parecía muy extrañada.  
  
Ya en el jet todo era muy cómodo y los asientos eran de 2 pero parecían de 4 Pilika nos mostró un lugar, todos ya estaban en sus lugares, Hao se mostraba molesto, Horo también, me imagino por que... al final Pilika nos mostró nuestros lugares, Uki me pidió si podría estar en le lugar de la ventana, yo asentí y el jet comenzó a moverse  
  
Tamao observaba como es que Uki miraba los copos de nieve como si recordase algo... pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Tamao sintiera frió, a pesar de la ventilación del avión y de la playera de manga largas y cuello de tortuga...  
  
T.-achu!  
  
U.- salud,...ten  
  
Tsuki se quito el abrigo y se lo ofreció a Tamao, ella no sabía que hacer pero antes de pensarlo su cuerpo ya había reaccionado tomándolo y poniéndoselo. Era tan calido, y tenía el aroma del cuerpo de su amada, sin darse cuenta se abrazo a si misma y le comenzó a dar sueño, sin notarlo se durmió; su cabeza lentamente bajo hacia el hombro de Uki, la cual al notar de que Tamao estaba durmiendo, sonrío para si misma y la acerco a su regazo y Tamao se acurruco en el lecho de su amada cayendo en un agradable sueño.  
  
El avión no tardo demasiado y en poco tiempo llegaron al aeropuerto.  
  
U.- tamao...despierta...tamao  
  
T.- huh?  
  
U.- ya llegamos  
  
T.- eh? –poniéndose de pie-  
  
U.-dormiste bien  
  
T.- si... (estirándose y bostezando)  
  
U.- ya hay que bajar, nos esperan  
  
T.- -asintió-  
  
En el aeropuerto Jun los estaba esperando con sus cosas, ya que llegaron a donde ella estaba se saludaron y Jun noto a alguien nuevo...  
  
J.- -reverencia- buenos días mi nombre es Jun Tao  
  
U.- -reverencia- mi nombre es Tsuki pero me dicen Uki, mucho gusto y gracias por prestarnos su mansión  
  
J.-no hay problema  
  
Todos subieron a la limusina, y platicaron animadamente pero Pilika platicaba con Jun, y al terminar Tamao noto que Jun la miró con ternura y una sonrisa, lo más lógico era que Pilika le había dicho lo de sus sentimientos hacía Tsuki.  
  
Ya en la mansión, Jun los comenzó a guiar por sus habitaciones...  
  
J.- bien esta es la habitación de Tamao y Tsuki...  
  
U.-bien  
  
Tamao solo pasa ala habitación algo sonrojada... ya que no quería discutir por que era una excelente idea, seguramente Pilika le había ayudado, al entrar se dio cuenta de que era solo una cama...tenia también una chimenea, un balcón que daba la vista hacia los jardines, un piano, un baño-sauna y un candelabro gigantesco en medio del cuarto  
  
U.- no esta mal, no lo crees?  
  
T.-si, es muy grande  
  
U.-bien ve guardando tus cosas, mientras tomo un baño y decides que lado de la cama quieres ocupar  
  
T.-si  
  
°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
Notas: como les pareció?? Bien desde ahora todo será desde la mansión de los Tao XD es un buen lugar, no lo creen? Y mejor en principios de invierno, espero que no me aya tardado mucho, pero es por las vacaciones y libros de la escuela... pero lo importante es que ya lo subí ¡ ahora responderé el review  
  
Niki: espero que este capitulo te aya gustado y ya falta muy poco para que Tamao se le declare a Tsuki jo jo jo XD  
  
Espero que me envíen más reviews!! de lo que sea: comentario, sugerencia, crítica, amenaza...etc.  
  
Akari Matsumoto 


	6. Aprendiendo a patinar

Hola!! Bien si se que me tarde en actualizar, pero la computadora se descompuso...pero aquí esta el capitulo

**°°Un Angel para MI°°**

****

**-----------------------**

**_"Aprendiendo a patinar" _**

**__**

Al día siguiente Tamao no que Tsuki no estaba en la cama, lo cual le preocupó y comenzó a buscarla.

T.- donde estaras...

U.- a quien buscabas

T.-[sorprendida] a nadie!!

Tamao noto que Uki había salido de bañarse, lo cual estaba algo mojada...

U.-Pilika vino hace rato y dijo que iríamos a una pista de hielo privada de los Tao, así que alístate por que hace frió en ese tipo de lugar

T.-si

Tamao se alisito y las dos salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la sala principal, en el trayecto Tamao miraba "discretamente" a Tsuki, mirarla de perfil le encantaba a Tamao aunque cada ves que miraba su labios un pequeño rubor se aparecía en su piel, tenia tantos deseos de probarlos de que solo fuesen para ella, pero tenia una competencia por así decirlo el era Hao pero tenía fe de que nada se podía interponer entre ellas ya que Uki lo evitaba mucho y pasaba casi todo su tiempo con ella y con Pilika la cual le insistía mucho que ya le dijera a Tsuki sus sentimientos ya que parecía que Tsuki le correspondía, pero ella se negaba tenía miedo de lo que le fuese a responder Tsuki

Al pensar en esto Tamao hizo una mueca de tristeza la cual Tsuki la mira de reojo    

U.-no te pasa nada malo?

T.- no, no se preocupe, no es nada malo –le menciono con una gran sonrisa-

U.- -volviendo su mirada hacia enfrente- yo creo que algo te preocupa mucho

T.- por que lo dice

U.- por que ya van varios días que te veo en ocasiones, preocupada por algo

T.- (pensando asustada) y si se da cuenta?? no lo creo...

U.-[mirándola de reojo] lo mejor sería que lo arreglaras rápido

Ya habían llegado a la sala principal donde todos las esperaban impacientes...

HH.- ya parecía que no iban a llegar!!!

P.-que tanto estaban haciendo? 

T.- cosas...

H.- y de que tipo?

U.-eso no te debe de importar, asakura

Hao entendió muy bien el mensaje, pero lo que más le molestaba era que le llamaran por su apellido y esto no se iba a quedar asi, ya que Tsuki lo miraba con un aire triunfante

 Yoh.- (estirándose) bien!!! Es hora de irnos!!

P.- bien andando!!!

L.-en serio crees que es bueno que usen nuestras pertenencias, jun?

J.-si, además es por la pequeña Tamao

L.- y tu crees que si la acepte Tsuki

J.- no te lo aseguro, pero le noto a Tsuki algo de interés hacia Tamao

L.- en serio? (con sarcasmo)

J.- es verdad hermanito, que no lo notas pareciera como si la vigilase sin que ella se de cuenta, o por que razón se la pasa con ella todo el tiempo si puede andar con Hao

L.- eso es por que Hao es altanero

J.- pero pareciera que a Tsuki le agradase la pelirosada

Len las observa detenidamente mientras caminaban era cierto, aunque no lo pareciera Tsuki platicaba con ella animadamente y detrás de ellas Hao y Horo con unas miradas fulminantes

J.-pero,...

L.- pero?

J.- pero Tsuki guarda varios secretos, no he notado su fuerza, la esconde, trata de ocultarnos algo

L.- y que piensas que sea

J.- no lo se pero lo mejor será dejarlo as

Ya en la pista todos se pusieron sus patines, Tamao observo como Tsuki salía a la pista junto con todos los demás, hasta que Tamao recordó algo muy chiquito pero muy importantillo  **¡NO SABIA PATINAR! **

T.- ¡Pilika!

 P.- que te pasa?

T.- no se patinar sobre hielo!! –le decía mientras la sacudía con fuerza-

P.- no te preocupes!! yo te ayudo!!! pero suéltame!!!

T.- esta bien

Ya en la pista Tamao se sostenía de los tubos de seguridad de las pistas

P.- dame la mano...

T.- esta bien

Pero a la hora de que Tamao se soltara del tubo de seguridad escucho Tamao un grito:

HH.-**¡¡CUIDADO!!**

T.- ¿eh?...aaaaa!!!! oO

Horo había empujado a Tamao hacia la pista fuera del alcance de Pilika, Tamao salió disparada hacia el centro de la pista, pero luego se dio cuenta de que iba directo hacia la pared...

T.-ah!!! Auxilio!!!!

Tamao solo cerro los ojos e intento hacerse bolita, pero algo no salio como ella lo esperaba...

-¿estas bien?

T.- ¿ah?

Tamao abrió los ojos para encontrarse a escasos milímetros cercas de la pared, pero sentía como alguien le sostenía de la cadera y como estaba siendo casi abrazada por la persona...

T.- **¡¡¡TSUKI!!! **OO

U.- estas bien?

T.- si no me paso nada...

Tamao observo los ojos de Tsuki los cuales parecían algo preocupados, y como las manos de su amada la sostenían fuertemente por su cintura y la poca distancia que le estorbaba para poder probar los besos de su amada...

U.- Segura? –acercándose- parece que te pegaste un la cara...

T.- segura, no me pasó nada, pero que paso?

U.- lo que pasa es que Horo te lanzó –volteando hacia la pista- Horo estaba peleando con Len, luego Horo salio a la pista seguido de Len el cual se veia enojado, pero como Horo volteo a burlarse de Len por lo lento no se fijo que Anna estaba adelante y la tumbo, Anna lo persiguió al igual que Len y pues al incrementar la velocidad...te tumb

T.- con que fue eso

Decía mientras observaba como Horo corría rápidamente hacia ellas...

HH.- **¡CUIDADO!**

Tamao solo sintió como Tsuki se pegaba más hacia ella y la pared, defendiéndola, despues sintió como Horo, Anna y Len pasaban rápidamente por el lugar donde se encontraban y también el respirar de Tsuki en su cuello y como un ligero escalofrío le llenaba el cuerpo...además de percibir el dulce aroma de su cabello...

U.- (separándose) sabes patinar?

T.- [sonrojada] no

Pero para ese momento Uki todavía no quitaba sus manos de su cintura, lo cual le era muy cómodo para Tamao

U.- quieres que te enseñe?

T.- pero no le molestaría?

U.- más me molestaría ver como te tiran – le decía mientras la tomaba de la mano y tiraba de ella

T.-bueno...

Tsuki le empezó a enseñar a Tamao, ella por su parte trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero una que otra ves se estaba por caer, pero Tsuki la sostenía por su cintura para evitar que se cayera

Pilika y Jun las observaban con ternura... una que otra ves Tamao se sonrojaba cuando le decía algo Tsuki, después de las lecciones Tsuki dejo que Tamao llegara solita hacia la salida, ya que era tiempo de salir...

P.- lo hiciste muy bien Tamao!!!

T.-no fue tan difícil...

J.- claro teniendo a Tsuki como maestra quien no

 T.- a que te refieres

J.- no observaste lo que tubo que hacer para rescatarte? corrió muy rápido e hizo unas piruetas increíbles para llegar a ti... me sorprende que lo haya hecho en poco tiempo...

T.- nn

U.- voy a descansar...

P.- no! vamos a jugar

U.- que?

P.- botella...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**Notas:** Bien aquí esta el 6 capitulo...si ya se acerca el gran momento!!! xD como será?? ya lo descubrirán.... pero mientras tanto responderé unos reviews!!! o

**Niki****: **si!! ya se acerca ya falta relativamente el que viene y ya!! y si en el cuarto pasaran una que otras cosillas.... jijijiji nn espero que te valla gustando!!

**Vickyng****: **que bueno que te valla gustando el yuri!! o si pondré el horoxlen pero un poco más adelante

Bien son todos pero espero más!!!! de lo que sea: amenaza... critica... sugerencia... felicitación....etc!!!

Akari Matsumoto


	7. ¿Verdad o Castigo?

Hola!! ahora les dejo con esta capitulo, no pasara nada, claro solo verdades y castigos...

**°°Un Angel para MI°°**

****

**---------------------------------**

**_"¿Verdad o castigo?"_**

****

Y.-jugar?, botella?

L.-necesitamos descansar...

H.- no seria malo jugar...

U.- Opino tomar un descanso y luego venir a jugar...en 30min?

Y.- si un descanso no estaría mal

P.- bueno... vv un descanso y nos vemos aquí alas 10:30

Cada quien subió a sus habitaciones, algunas compartidas pero todos en su parte pensando las preguntas o castigos que en dado caso podrían hacer...

 T.-...disculpa

Tamao le dirigió por primera vez a Tsuki sin que ella tuviese que intervenir, pero en los ojos de Tsuki se reflejaba que no estaba concentrada en el camino ni en su ser...estaba en otro lugar, pero repentinamente "despert

U.-..si?

T.- me preguntaba que haría en el descanso...

U.- tomar un baño, no soporto estar sucia, ¿por?

Eso era lo que le hacia que Tamao temblara por Tsuki, lo directa que era, su tono de voz que le dirigía... y mas cuando estaban asolas era dulce, delicada, pero a la vez fuerte, misteriosa...

T.- no solo preguntaba... (bosteza) tal ves una siesta

U.- bien, no me tardar

Al salir del baño, Tamao estaba algo dormida, pero en cuanto salio para despertar y darse cuenta de que Tsuki estaba como la primera vez que la vio, con la falda, botas y la blusa

U.- bien,

Tamao la siguió y en el pasillo se encontraron a las personas menos indicadas... Hao y Horo los cuales se les veía que tenían algo entre manos, Tsuki se limito solo a ir hacia la escalera principal para no tener otra discusión...

Ya llegados todos a la sala principal, Jun traía consigo una cámara instantánea y Pilika esperaba a los faltantes.

U.- [suspiro] espero que esto no dure mucho

P.- vamos solo hasta que nos de sueño

J.- si, siéntense en un círculo, yo tomaré las fotos

Todos ya en la alfombra roja, Jun giró la botella pero para no ser más desesperante todas las miradas se clavaron en la botella, lentamente se comenzó a detener y una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en le rostro de Hao

J.-parece que Hao manda a... Pilika

H.-que!! no es Tsuki!!

J.- si te fijas está ligeramente inclinado

H.- agh...

U.- jajaja.... (risa interna)

Continuo a así, y los minutos pasaron, hasta que otra cosa interesante pasó...

J.- bien Tamao tu dijeres a Hao

T.- verdad o castigo?

H.- castigo, -casi sin importancia –

T.- bien tu castigo será...que Tsuki te dicte algo

H.- que!!! no eso no se vale

P.- tienes que aceptar tu castigo, si no hubieras escogido castigo

H.-arg, bien que dictas Tsuki

U.- córtate el cabello

H.- ni loco

U.- es tu castigo y será a la altura de tus hombros

L.- valla hasta que esto se ponía interesante

Y.- no se te verá mal... jijijiji

J.- bien yo se lo cortar

H.- me la vas a pagar Uki

U.- cuando quieras...

Pasó otras rondas así sin ningún interés, pero una que otra risita por el nuevo look de Hao con una coleta...

Tsuki perdió el entres por completo y le pidió a Jun un vaso de manzana y no se dio cuenta del descuido...

J.- bien Yoh tu mandas a Tsuki

Y.- verdad o castigo?

U.-castigo

P.- hay vamos Uki también existe verdad

U.- ya escog

Y.- bien, sera... veamos

Yoh miro a Tamao, repentinamente Tsuki sintió un escalofrió... y casi se atraganta

Y.- será que le des un beso a Tamao... jijiji

Tamao y Hao se sobre saltaron... ese no es un castigo ¿o si?

P.- eso si es un verdadero reto...

J.- bien tengo la cámara preparada...

T.- pero!! oo

U.- esperen,...

Todos se calmaron, entonces Uki rápidamente corrió hacia la ventana, se le veía asustada...

HH.- vamos que te pasa es solo un beso

U.- no es eso, no lo sienten?

Y.-sentir, que?

Un trueno se sintió en la sala y la luz se fue por completo

U.- eso

J.- mi cámara se descompuso...

H.- la presencia se siente por el lugar...

U.- es mejor descansar

L.- acaso lo conoces?

U.- tu que crees? lo mejor es ir a las recamaras

P.- tan interesante que se ponía...

A.- bueno buenas noches...

J.- nos veremos aquí temprano mañana

Todos: si

P.- Tamao ven! al ratito ves al cuarto

T.-si?

P.- Este es momento que esperabas Tamao!!

T.- eh? de que hablas

P.- ay! vamos dile a Tsuki que te gusta!!

T.-que!! Bueno lo pensaré...

Tamao se dirigió a su cuarto pensando si era una buena idea o que le diría Tsuki, pero Pilika tenía razón era momento de decirle la verdad, seria hoy, ahora en ese instante...

U.- bien y que te dijo Pilika?

T.-esto... Tsuki....

U.- si?

Ella se acerco al lugar donde estaba, para escucharla mejor

T.- te tengo que decir algo....

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**Notas:** que tal como les pareció??? si, si, les dejó el suspenso y me imagino que ya saben de que tratara el siguiente capitulo... si la declaración ¿que le dirá Tsuki? descúbranlo en el que viene, también pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero lo malo es q me tardaré por lo menos 1 semana en actualizar... gomen nasai!!

Ahora responderé el review...

**Niki**: Genial! que bien q te gusto el acercamiento de Tsuki, pero te aseguro que para el próximo te va encantar más y no, no pasaran cosas tan fuertes... J

Es todo, pero pido más reviews de lo que sea, critica... sugerencia... motivación!!... amenaza... felicitación  etc.!!!

Akari Matsumoto   


	8. Lo que yo siento

Hola!! Perdón por no actualizar pronto, pero como tengo q practicar guitarra y mi hermanito lucha por la compu....xD pero bueno aquí esta la afamada declaración que todos ansían

**°°Un Angel para MI°°**

**------------------**

"**_Lo que yo siento"_**

U.-y de que se trata?

T.-pues...

Tamao no pudo evitar el tremendo sonrojo que se apoderaba de su cara...y el aquello a lo que llamamos vergüenza; el piso de mármol se le hizo más reconfortante de ver que la penetrante mirada de Tsuki quien ahora veía claramente como Tamao buscaba esconder su rostro de su mirada

T.-usted...pues...usted

Tsuki la miraba tiernamente, dentro de ella sabia perfectamente lo Tamao le intentaba decir, pero dejo que prosiguiera

T.-..Usted...usted...me...

Tsuki, al ver lo mucho que se le dificultaba a la pequeña pelirosada, decidió ayudarla...

_-...Mírame_

Tsuki le levanto la barbilla tan delicadamente que Tamao se dejo llevar y se topó con la mirada de Tsuki, la cual parecía tan profunda, tierna, ella solo observo la noche de sus ojos y como sentía el respirar de Tsuki tan cerca...

_-...Espero que esto te ayude..._

Tsuki se acerco lentamente a su rostro y Tamao sintió como aquellos delicados labios con los que siempre deseaba, soñaba, ahora se encontraban es los suyos, siempre había soñado con este momento, como Tsuki besaba delicadamente sus labios y como una de sus manos se encontraba en ahora en su mejilla, y la otra bajando hasta su cintura...

Oh si, esto por lo que tanto había deseado, era mejor de lo que imaginaba, pero todavía seguía medio ida y tenia 2 caminos el A: seguirle el beso o.... que más da la otra, nada podría ser lo mejor más que la opción A, todo fue mejor al sentir como la calida lengua de Tsuki buscaba tiernamente en su boca la suya y alguna respuesta...y claro que Tamao se la dio, algo torpe pero era algo y Tamao poso sus brazos en el cuello de Tsuki y una de sus manos en la cabeza de su amante, mientras Tsuki bajaba su otra mano hasta su cintura y como Tsuki intensificaba poco a poco el beso...

Tamao se sentía prácticamente en las nubes, los delicados labios de Tsuki, su boca, su lengua, sus manos en su cintura, su aroma... Oh Dios esto era el mismo cielo!

Ella le respondía mejor ahora y Tsuki no evitar pudo sonreír ante esto... e intensificar más el beso

Delicadamente Tsuki se separo de Tamao, la cual deseaba más...mucho más pero no respondía ahora...Tsuki todavía mirándole tiernamente le susurro:

_-...Toma un baño_

Tamao solo asintió y fue al baño que el cual quedaba a pocos pasos del lugar donde estaba...

Se alisto y giró las manillas de la regadera y sintió como el agua pasaba por todo su cuerpo, y cuando pasaron por sus labios... un escalofrió se hizo ver en su columna...paso sus dedos por sus labios y sintió los labios de Tsuki besándolos, acariciándolos... un ligero rubor y un gemido inaudible salio de Tamao... ese momento nunca lo olvidaría, aunque fuese polvo nunca lo Tsuki tiernamente jugaba con su lengua, como se volvía cada ves más apasionado, como inspeccionaba su boca, su calidez, como casi por completo se vuelve loca, definitivamente nunca lo olvidaría

Minutos después Tamao salio de su baño para encontrarse con lo que seguramente lo era lo que ella esperaba...Tsuki yacía dormida, pero cuanto se pudo haber tardado, miró a un reloj de péndulo y se dio cuenta de que no fueron pocos minutos...para ser exactos ya eran las 12:00 PM Tamao se sorprendió, tal vez era por que había meditado mucho, lo mejor seria descansar y pensar que todo aquello fuese un sueño del cual no quería despertar...

Ya en la cama Tamao observo a Tsuki como dormía...sonrió para si misma y se volteo inundándose con las preguntas de ¿Tsuki en verdad me ama? ¿Fue una farsa? ¿Me estará mintiendo?, pero no podría ser, ella misma sintió como Tsuki se entregaba al beso y un amor escondido que pudo sentir perfectamente

_-...Tienes razón..._

La voz de su acompañante se volvió un susurro, al parecer Tsuki no estaba dormida...y lo notaba perfectamente al sentir como le abrazaba por su cadera y sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su estomago y vientre...Además de que le hablaba al oido...

_-...Lo tu sientes por mi, es lo que yo siento por ti, Tamao... tu en realidad me gustas, más bien... te amo..._

Tamao se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de Tsuki, nunca se imagino que ella se lo dijera de esa manera tan especial y directa...

_- Y yo sé que tú también me amas..._

Tamo volteo para encontrarse con los ojos de Tsuki que claramente decían la verdad...

_-..¿Entonces ese beso fue real?_

Tamao le pregunto, claro que sabia la respuesta pero, ¿era la acertada?

_- Tan real como las estrellas que esperan... _

_-Y... ¿Cuánto tienen que esperar?_

La pregunta de Tamao fue más un decir como: "ya lo quiero" y precisamente fue lo que ocurrió

_-...Ahora..._

Otro beso más le fue concebido a Tamao, fue mucho mejor que el anterior, y por primera vez en su vida, durmió a lado de su ser amado:

_Tsuki..._

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**Notas:** HOLA!!! que tal que les pareció la declaración?? ps para mi fue muy kawaii xD ps si yo soy la que lo hizo... pero falta que ustedes den la ultima palabra, y ahora responderé el review:

**Niki: **que bien que te valla gustando y espero que la declaración aya sido de tu agrado y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho ... ;)

Bien son todos....pero dejen más del o que sea: queja... sugerencia... felicitación... critica.... etc.!!

Akari Matsumoto


	9. Mi verdadera declaracion

Hola!!! Como están?? Espero que bien... ahora no les quitare mucho tiempo, más que al final...

**°°Un Angel para MI°°**

** -----------------------**

_**"Mi verdadera declaración"**_

La luz del sol comenzaba a colarse por las cortinas del balcón, cosa que le molestó un poco a Tsuki, refugiándose un poco con Tamao, la cual estaba en su regazo en un abrazo descansando placidamente, pero el sol seguía insistiendo y Tsuki con un puchero le exclamo al sol como una niña a su madre:

_-15 minutitos más...._

Era muy molestoso para Tsuki, ¿no podría ser en otra ocasión donde el sol se colara por las cortinas?, ¿por que en este preciso amanecer?, ella lo que más odiaba de ese astro era que aparecía en ocasiones muy especiales, de esos donde tienes ganas de quedarte todo el día acurrucada con tu amor... pero no, el "gran sol" no tenía deseos de ceder esta vez, aunque otras veces la aya sacado de apuros esta vez no... Era demasiado molestoso... insoportable...inclusive a Tamao se le veía que le comenzaba a molestar la luz...

Tsuki intento perezosamente separarse de Tamao, ella frunció el ceño y apretó el abrazo más...

_- No tardo...ahora vuelvo_

Tamao soltó a Tsuki, confiando en que regresaría y en efecto lo haría, solo cerraría bien las cortinas, no quería desperdiciar los pocos minutos de paz que tenían asolas...

Tsuki regreso alado de Tamao, ella se moría por así decirlo de regresar... y disfrutar la ½ hora que quedaba para que todos se levantaran...estar alado de ella, acurrucadas, abrazadas, durmiendo...ah! se sentía tan confortante el calor que se transmitían y el aroma de Tamao y de ella mezclándose...

Era una situación muy linda de poder ver, claro nadie las veía, solo el Sol que trataba duramente de colarse por las cortinas otra vez...

**[°°°°]**

½ hora después Tsuki se levanto, ya no podía dormir, encontró a _su_ pequeña alado de ella, claramente disfrutando el momento también, pero era tiempo de levantarse o si no las sospechas comenzarían y pues era algo muy pronto para que se enteraran todos...

Acaricio los mechones de Tamao que se encontraban en su cara...se veía tan pacifica, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan... un montón de adjetivos pudo darle Tsuki, pero en ese caso toda la historia sería de eso... le acarició la mejilla, que en esos momentos estaba tan suave, tan fina, tan delicada, tan... el punto es de que para los ojos de Tsuki y tal vez de los demás que la hayan visto dormir se veía muy linda, lo mejor sería despertarla ya, de una vez si no le costaría más trabajo...pero... ¿Cómo?, no la podía sacudir, eso nunca, tampoco hablarle por que no la escucharía y el obsérvala no ayudaba de mucho, ¿o si?, una pequeña sonrisa se le vio, _"Oh que inteligente eres"_ se decía... sin duda era un despertar muy recomendado... no le molestaría para nada, ni se quejaría, ni le regañaría...

Tsuki se acerco al rostro de Tamao y la beso tan delicadamente que Tamao instintivamente le respondió, y poco a poco se levantó, ella no quería pero en estas situaciones uno lógicamente si desearía despertarse así...

_- Buenos días_

_-Buenos días_

_-¿Cómo amaneciste? _

_-¿Cómo crees Uki? _-le respondió con una risita y sentándose enfrente de Uki

_- Pues no se, el cliente tiene que dar la ultima palabra_ – le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

_-Pues no lo sé no lo recuerdo muy bien..._

_-Claro que las repeticiones son sin costo..._

_-Y... ¿Si deseo tomar una? _–le decía Tamao la cual se acercaba al rostro de Uki lentamente

_-Como lo deseé... señorita... _

Otra vez la sensación de caer tendida a los pies de Tsuki se le hizo ver a Tamao, sin duda Tsuki era una maestra en el arte de besar... primero le inspeccionaba su boca muy tiernamente y delicadamente a la ves, mientras sus lenguas entrelazaban para que luego se transformaría en un juego de lenguas, y con los minutos más apasionado...

_- ¿Y bien?_

_-Bien..._

_-¿Qué calificación me das? del 1 al 10_

_-Hum... del uno al diez... mereces un..._

_-¿Qué merezco?_

_-Un...20!!!_

Las dos se rieron y se abrazaron ala vez que se fundían en otro beso uno más corto que el anterior,pero como Tsuki los sabía perfectamente dar...

_-Uki..._

_-¿Si?_

_-Te amo..._

_-Yo también, yo también...pero es ora de cambiarnos para el desayuno..._

Bostezo _-Bien, ya me voy a cambiar..._

**[°°°°]**

Las dos ya se habían cambiado, estaban por salir agarradas de la mano cual simples novios lo harían, pero Tamao se detuvo y soltó delicadamente la mano de su ahora y para siempre _novia_...

-_Uki..._

_-¿uh?_

_-No crees que..._- Tamao se mostró algo dudosa y agacho la mirada...

_-Si tu te sientes mal por mi no hay ni un inconveniente, con tal de que te sientas mejor_ –le mencionaba mientras le tomaba por la barbilla

_-Y... ¿tendrán que saberlo?_

_-Si tú lo deseas_

_-Y ¿Qué le digo a Pilika? _

_-Lo que tu creas conveniente, no hay problema si saben o no, lo que yo más deseo es que te sientas feliz y cómoda _- le respondió tiernamente y con una sonrisa

_-Bien..._

Tamao agarró la mano de Tsuki, las entrelazaron con un apretón y fueron directo al comedor

Lo bueno era de que eran las ultimas en salir de las habitaciones, pero a lo lejos escuchaban como Len y Horo peleaban, por lo cual decidieron no ir tan deprisa... claro que si los hubieran encontrado se hubieran preguntado que hacer....¿soltarse o no soltarse?...e ahí la cuestión... pero lo bueno es que el _hubiera_ no existe...

**[°°°°] **

P.- ¡Hay pero por que tardan tanto!!

J.- no hay de que preocuparse....

H.- si lo más seguro es que no sea de nuestra _"conveniencia" _

Y.- hay vamos hermano no te molestes, a lo mejor tomaron un baño

HH.- ¿Pero no se podrían apresurar?? la comida huele tan bien...

L.- tan glotón como siempre...

HH.- ya cállate tiburoncín...

L.- ¿Qué me dijiste puerco espín...?

H.- round 1#

U.- no hagan escándalo, ¿o no tienen modales en la mesa?

Unas risitas se escucharon, departe de Tamao, Pilika, Jun, e Yoh, y una sonrisa de Anna

HH.- mira quien lo dice la que llega 15 minutos tarde ¬¬

U.- para tu información el bañarse no tiene ningún inconveniente, es mejor que andar de glotóna

Horo hizo un puño y casi le lanza el plato más cerca de el, de no ser por que Tamao se río por el comentario y otros más, pero ella estaba totalmente a escasos 2 centímetros de Uki...

J.- bueno ya llegaron Tamao y Uki, lo mejor será empezar a desayunar

U.- y con educación, ¿o no Horo-Horo? –esta vez lo miro con cinismo

HH.- si, si... con educación... # ¬¬

P.- bien vamos a desayunar ¿quieren?

Y.- bueno ¡¡¡a clavarle el diente!!!

Todos comían calmadamente, por primera vez... desde que Anna tenía memoria, sin duda Tsuki era algo extraña para Tamao, con ella se comportaba de una manera distinta y con los demás de otra manera, pero no le molestaba para nada, al fin y al cabo lo único que había causado fue un desayuno _"con educación" _

P.- Y bien ¿como amanecieron?

H.-como tu...

P.- já que gracia...

J.- pues hoy el sol fue algo molestoso...

T.- pues para mi no lo fue...

H.- ¿a que te refieres? explícate Tamao...

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Tamao con una gran interrogante, por que el sol de hoy fue realmente insoportable pera los demás, Tsuki seguía comiendo su arroz, después de todo ella ya le había dicho lo que ella pensaba...

T.-pues lo que pasa es que Uki cerró las cortinas anoche, por eso no nos molestó...

H.- valla eso si fue muy inteligente Uki, como sabías que el sol iba ser fuerte...

Tsuki entendió muy bien el mensaje de Tamao...y por su parte le siguió la jugada...

U.- por que cuando la noche es húmeda, el día por lo general será más caluroso...

Y.- valla, eso ni siquiera me pudo haber pasado por la mente...

L.- me pregunto como puedes saber esto

U.- cuando acampas, aprendes varias cosas

HH.- entonces como te bañabas, ¿en los ríos?

U.-no necesariamente, pero nunca andaba sobrepasándome con la comida...

HH.- a que te refieres... ¬¬

U.- a que solo comía de los frutos de los árboles

L.- Uy... si Hoto-Hoto fuera a acampar se comería todos los árboles...

HH.- y tú no sobrevivirías sin tu comida china

Y.- bien y ¿que haremos hoy? nñU

P.- pues no lo se no lo he pensado... u.u

U.- pues yo tengo ganas de ir ala ciudad...

P.- bien iremos todos!!

U.-...sola

HH.- ¿no te llevarás a Tamao como de costumbre?

U.- si ella quiere venir, no hay problema

T.- no, gracias, yo quiero descansar...

Tamao se sorprendió de su respuesta, claro que quería ir con ella, pero algo dentro le decía que no, que Tsuki iba por una razón especial...

P.-bien entonces como Uki se va, ¿que te parece si bienes con nosotras?

U.-pues voy saliendo para no demorar, compermiso...

Tsuki se retiró tan rápido que ni le dijo adiós a Tamao, o a los demás, cosa que les extrañó...pero Pilika le preguntaría una que otra cosa...

**[°°°°]**

Ya en la habitación de Pilika; Pilika, Jun y Tamao entraron, Tamao ya sabia lo que quería Pilika y Jun, toda la sopa de lo que paso anoche, y seguramente le preguntarían cada respiro...

P.-...y?

T.- ¿?

P.- ¡¿y como estuvo?!

T.-... ¿que?

P.- hay Tamao, como estuvo, que te dijo, si le dijiste, ¿no?

T.- ¿decirle a quien que?

P.- TAMAO....

Tamao se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana que tenían, como Tsuki salía corriendo como un rayo a la ciudad, y con la blanca nieva que estaba a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sonreírle y en su mente decirle que no se demorara demasiado...

P.- Tamao!!!

T.- Que??

P.- no me estas haciendo caso...

J.- bien, si le dijiste a Uki...

T.- Ah! eso...

P.- bien que pasó...

Pilika Y jun la veían con emoción... esperando a que le dijera cada segundo de la noche y también del amanecer...

T.-pues...

"_Decirles o no"_.... los minutos de Tamao se acababan... la verdad o la mentira sería lo mejor , como la miraban esperando la respuesta de su boca, si les decía que si, no se sentiría a gusto, y no decirles,.... eso no estaría mal, según Uki su felicidad era lo importante para ella...

T.- pues lo que pasó fue...que no le dije nada a Uki... –les dijo mientras agachaba la mirada...

P.- ¡¡como que no le dijiste nada!!

J.- y por que no le dijiste...

T.-pues por que ella quería descansar...

P.- ¡¡hay pero Tamao!! Como es posible que no le dijiste nada!! Era el mejor momento!!

T.- lo siento, pero no tuve suficiente valor...

J.- bueno al menos tienes otra oportunidad...

P.- hay Tamo no sé por que no le dijiste, pero bueno otro día le vas a decir, ¿verdad?

T.- si claro...

**[°°°°]**

½ hora después de pura platica y más bien de chismes de Pilika, Tamao se aburría mucho, se hubiera ido con Tsuki...hablando de ella, que demonios estaba haciendo, ya se había demorado mucho...

**Toc, Toc**

La puerta sonó y Pilika y Jun detuvieron la plática de los baños...

P.- mejor será ir a ver quien es...

P.- si?, ah!, pasa, pasa...

Para la grata sorpresa de Tamao era Tsuki, la cual le dirigió una sonrisa y Tamao le respondió la sonrisa

U.-gracias Pilika, pero no, solo le venia a avisar a Tamao que ya había llegado...

T.- gracias Pilika por todo...

P.- no hay de que... nn

Las dos salieron, varias preguntas iban a caer sobre Tsuki, pero ella sorpresivamente comenzó la plática...

_-perdón por demorarme, pero no encontraba las adecuadas..._

_-las adecuadas, ¿de que? _

_-Pues para que crees que salí..._

_-no lo sé...por cierto _

Tamao la besó por sorpresa a Tsuki, cosa que le saco de onda, pero igual, le iba a dar uno en cuanto entraran a la habitación...pero unos antes no era malo, ya le añoraba besar a la pelirosada

_-extrañaba tus besos..._

_-no te preocupes para la próxima vendrás conmigo, ahora cierra los ojos..._

_-pero..._

_-cierralos, es una sorpresa... _

_-Uki..._

Se besaron una vez más, ahora comprendía a su amante, ya no le molestaba tanto su tardanza...

_-bien ya los cerr_

_-no los vallas a abrir..._

_-no los voy a abrir..._

Tsuki le guió hasta el centro de su sala, y la puso en el centro de la habitación...

_- que es Uki..._

_-ya lo veras, ahora ábrelos..._

Tamao abrió lo ojos y se sorprendió demasiado...un florero gigante estaba en medio de la sala, el cual contenía rosas rojas, rosas y blancas...

_-....son hermosas Uki...._

_-no tanto como tu..._

_-Uki..._

_-no espera, todavía falta algo...._

_-¿todavía?_

Tamao se sorprendió, pensaba que eso era todo...pero que más podría ser...Tsuki le tomo por la mano, la beso y arrodillándose enfrente de ella le menciono...

_-Tamao Tamamura, aceptas a mi Tsuki, como tu amante en las buenas y en las malas..._

Tamao se sorprendió demasiado, una lágrima de felicidad corrió por su mejilla derecha, sabia que decir, pero al principio sintió un nudo en la garganta tan grande, que tuvo que esperar a que se le calmara, y entre voz entrecortada le respondió:

-_Yo... Tamao Tamamura desde este instante te doy el derecho de ser mi amante..._

Pero Tamao no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenia que decir, Tsuki, la besó de inmediato, se sentía tan alegre, tan completa, tan radiante de energía que la cargo hasta la cama, donde después de terminar de besarse... un anillo le tenía preparado para su amante...

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

**Notas:** holas!!! si lo acepto este capitulo estuvo largo , pero fue por petición, espero que así de largo lo quieras, y si te gustó la forma en que se declara Tsuki... =)

Pido reviews de lo que sea...crítica, amenaza, humillación, felicitaciones... etc.

Akari Matsumoto


	10. Declaraciones

Hola!! Bien antes de todo, lo del anillo, no es por ser matrimonio, es una forma de declararse, así que se podría decir que son novias oficialmente, ahora el fic

**°°Un Angel para MI°°**

"**_Declaraciones"_**

Todo va de maravilla a no ser por las incoherentes preguntas de Horo, cómo se atreve a meterse en mi vida personal, después de todo no tengo nada con el, claro no todo es tan malo, es de lo mejor estar con Uki aunque Pilika sigua intentando sacarme todo, no le tengo planeado decirle nada, es mi vida y Uki no se molesta de ello, es más, creo que es más feliz, aunque Hao intente meterse con ella, siempre lo evade fácilmente, siempre busca estar conmigo sin levantar sospechas, también esta Anna, últimamente anda con Uki, pero ella dice que son preguntas acerca de cómo mantener su relación con Yoh y algunas veces me dice _"celosa" _y tal vez si sea eso, pero no me preocupa demasiado, total sé que no hacen nada malo y confío plenamente en Uki, además de que se ve que Yoh y Anna son mejor pareja que antes

Últimamente confío más en Jun que en Pilika, no sé en realidad por que, Uki dice que es por que me presiona demasiado y busco a otra persona que no me presione, pero también es por que pregunta mucho sobre Uki, cosas que en realidad no le deberían de importar y pues eso no me da mucha confianza de ella, aunque yo sospeche de ella se que Uki me ama solo a mi, por las palabras que dice todas las noches, o cuando os acurrucamos en el balcón en las noches, me dice cosas tan hermosas, que no es necesario que con sus besos me sienta en el cielo, junto con sus carisias me hace sentir _"una mujer de verdad"_ ; se que ella jamás me mentiría, también me cuenta historias algo irreales sobre las estrellas, de luna, del sol, pero aunque ya no sea tan niña las creo, si suena algo tonto pero es verdad le creo, sobretodo una que me contó cuando sentía que Hao y Horo iban a acabar con nuestra relación, sobre de que a pesar de que todo lo que pasara no debía de perder la esperanza , que _"todo saldrá bien" _ante esto, ya no me siento triste ni mucho menos, Uki me da las alas que necesito para volar con ella e ir a lugares que nunca había imaginado

Ya a pasado 1 semana desde que me dio el anillo y ya se acerca navidad y no sé que regalarle, yo sé que ella ya sabe qué me conoce tanto como su palma de la mano... y realmente me cacha en todas las veces que le intento esconder algo, ¿cómo le hará?

_-Pequeña, es hora de ir con los demás..._

_-Otro ratito más..._

Un suspiro de resignación de parte de Uki le hizo saber a Tamao que si, no había problema... el estar en el balcón era uno de los mejores momentos de Tamao, las carisias, las palabras, el atardecer y hacer otra cosa... sin duda Uki tampoco se quería ir, pero era por _"su bien"_

Si, Uki lo aceptaba, era de formas distintas con las personas, pero ella siente más afecto por Tamao que por los demás y como algunos dicen _"no soy monedita de oro" _sus sentimientos decaían más cuando Tamao le sonreía o se sonrojaba por motivos hechos por ella o por otras personas, también en la forma en como le habla: suave, alegre, sin ninguna molestia y ella por su parte le tenía un trato más agradable que a los demás y también por el lazo que en trataban de llevar a escondidas, pero eso no iba a durar para siempre... tanto Tamao como ella sabían que no lo podrían esconder ya tan fácil como antes... las ganas de besarse eran muy grandes, también en abrasarse y una que otra caricia junto con una dulce palabra hacían de buen menú, pero...se supone que no deberían hacerlo fuera del cuarto...

Ya van varias veces que les da por besarse por casi mero reto, o por que no soportan estar varios minutos separadas. Yoh, Anna, y Len son los que casi las descubren, pero ellas bien salen con una mentira blanca... o también por el pasillo donde a veces juegan a portarse mal, claro en el buen sentido de la palabra, a algunas veces a besarse "_salvajemente" _ o a unas caricias que ya pasan a ser algo intimas, donde es agradable soltar un ligero gemido a causa de las caricias proporcionadas por Uki hacia Tamao, pero eso es algo normal, ¿no?

En todo caso lo hacían, fuera o dentro de la habitación ya para ellas era algo de lo más normal que hacían, después de todo un poco más de 3 semanas con 2 días y exactamente 4 hrs. y en aumento... el amor aumenta y los deseos también pasan de ser solo unos besos cualquiera a franceses, italianos, esquimales, holandeses, mexicanos, chinos, o los otros que ahora se pierden en la cuenta de todos de los que ahora ya conocían y saboreaban; también el acariciarse esta demás, todo pasa a un nivel más alto y Uki trababa de complacer a Tamao lo más que pudiera, al igual que Tamao le demostraba su amor.

_-Y... si no vamos..._

_-sería una buena idea, pero..._

_-Pero que Uki, ¿acaso no me quieres?..._

_-no te quiero..._

_-Uki!!_

_-te amo_

_-Entonces... nos quedamos..._

_-Uki..._

_-Uki!_

Otra de la cosas que le gustaba hacer Uki era hacer molestar a Tamao, claro no tanto pero le encantaba verla enojada al igual que cuando se sonrojaba cuando le respondía...

_-claro, como deseé mi pequeña, estaremos aquí besándonos, acariciándonos, conociéndonos más... ¿o no? _

Ah...! Uki sabía perfectamente como hacer girar la conversación haciendo comentarios como estos, donde realmente decían la verdad, pero para Tamao le sonrojaba pensar en eso aunque realmente lo iban a hacer pero todo surgía de manera espontánea, y el sentir como la sangre se le subía; como claramente Uki le gustaba hacer esto...

_-¿o que aremos? aremos..._

Pero Tamao no se queda tan atrás, después de todo cada quien tiene lo suyo, y el de Uki era tan sencillo de hacer, al igual que el de ella además de ya ser su pareja durante ya 3 semanas, 2 días y 4hrs con 15 min. Era de que ya se conocían muy bien...

-_...creo, que es inevitable hacerlo..._

Tamao con un hábil movimiento se pone enfrente de Uki a tal manera que solo poso unos dedos para silenciarla, o eso creía ya que Uki, la cual la veía de una forma que le encantaba a Tamao y viceversa; le tomo la mano que estaba sobre sus labios, para después lamerlos delicadamente... y sacar uno de los tantos gemidos de Tamao o suspiros, que esperaban ansiosamente...

_-¿entonces porque esperar?..._

_-...uki... _

Claramente el lidiar con Uki y el tratar de ganarle era casi imposible, claro que el punto era de que Uki siempre le ganaba, y comenzaban en el atardecer, eso es lo que Tamao más le gustaba del atardecer, marcar un horario muy especial para las 2

Pero, no todos viven como ellas...

J.- y si nos vamos sin ellas...

P.- ah...es la primera vez que no vienen

A.- a lo mejor tienen cosas más importantes que hacer

H.-se supone que son las compras de Navidad, deberían de venir

Y.- pero a lo mejor ellas van aparte

HH.- já, y para que aparte

L.- pregúntales a ellas

P.- agh! ya vamos luego van a cerrar las tiendas

J.- si luego ellas pueden ir

A.-entonces ya hay que salir

**[°°°°]**

Tamao estaba en un gran problema, ya faltaba menos de 3 días y lo peor fue el no ir a buscar a los demás el día anterior, pero no podía más bien no quería y ahora tenia un gran problema entre manos, para ser más precisos estos días estaría atascado de personas como ella y Uki, ya que ella tampoco había ido, y no sabía como salir del embrollo, la única opción que le quedaba era...

_-Uki..._

_-....mmm_

_-sabes ayer no fuimos por las compras de navidad..._

_-que?_

_-compras....navidad....mañana.... _

_-ah... eso_

_-si eso_

_-y?_

_-Y!? Uki vamos! mañana va a ser navidad y no fuimos a buscarlos anoche..._

_-anoche...hum...según yo estábamos haciendo algo más importante..._

_-Uki..._

_-y tu tampoco tenias ganas de ir a buscarlos..._

_-Bien tienes razón, pero que vamos a hacer...?_

Las 2 se miraron fijamente esperando a que una hablara y dijera su punto de vista, pero Uki comenzó a sonreir...

_-podemos ir las 2 así de simple_

_-Uki...todo va estar lleno_

_-entonces hay que decirle a Jun, la familia Tao tiene centros comerciales privados, no? _

_-pero..._

Tamao sabia lo que le tenían que decirle a Jun, toda la verdad ya que con ella no se puede mentir...pero ¿eso ahora tenia tanta importancia? además, ya casi todos las habían visto juntas y lo más probable es que ya todos sospecharan algo en especial Jun y Pilika...

_-Uki, les tendremos que decir todo, no?_

_-Si te apetece si, pero recuerda que no me importa con tal de que tu te sientas bien... _

_-Mmm...Pienso que..._

Una sonrisa en Uki le dijo toda la respuesta a Uki, la cual no podía evitar besarla ya y lo hizo, como aquella noche que por gusto no decidieron salir.

Las 2 se alistaron para salir y decirles a casi todos, más bien a todos su secretito, aunque ya fuera muy obvio para algunos, ellas sabían perfectamente con lo que se iban a enfrentar...

Pero la sala no estaba tan sola como en los días anteriores...

H.-valla media hora en cada tienda debería de ser un record...

P.-cállate Hao

H.-uy! pero si es la verdad, te pasabas como media ora en cada tienda para el fin y al cabo no comprar nada...eso si es desperdicio de tiempo...

J.-vamos podemos ir hoy...no hay problema...

HH.- Hubiéramos llegado con más tiempo si hubieran llegado temprano Tamao y Tsuki...

U.-pero bien dicen el "hubiera" no existe...

L.-valla por fin aparecen...

H.- creo que nos deben una explicación...

U.- no quisimos ir ayer...

HH.- y eso es todo... no tienes otra excusa?

T.- ya cálmate, total podríamos ir hoy

HH.-...

H.-valla, eso si es una respuesta muy clara o no Horito?? (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo)

J.- bien vamos a nuestra habitación para arreglarme bien y poder salir

P.- al menos no soy la única

Tamao miro de reojo a Uki, ella discretamente le dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada de que le relajó a Tamao...

**[°°°°]**

J.-bien expliquen todo...

Genial, Jun bien sabia todo o eso creían, y estaban casi en lo correcto solo por pequeños detalles...

J.-bien que hicieron ayer??

T.-pues...

Jun estaba ansiosa de saber que paso ayer, Uki estaba al lado de Tamao, en el sillón de enfrente de ella, solo tenían enfrente a Jun y a Pilika...

P.- entonces significa que...

Tamao se sonrojo un poco... y agacho la mirada hacia otro una sonrisa algo tímida, mientras que Uki frunció algo el seño...

J.- si son!! ves te dije!!!

P.- si ya lo se...pero...

Una discusión entre de ellas por saber quien adivino primero comenzó a sonrojar un poco a Tamao y apretar en sillón un poco por los nervios...pero la mano de Uki le tranquilizó y una sonrisa mas tranquila se apoderó de Tamao...

J.- y al parecer Uki si es una buena elección...

T.-vamos...no es para tanto...

P.- como de que no? claro que si!!

J.-y...ayer le dijiste todo...

T.-no precisamente...

P.- ves!! yo tenia la razón!!!

Otra discusión comenzó y Tamao por su parte se veía algo cansada, al notar esto pudo sentir como Uki se acercaba y su mano sostenía su cintura, cosa que le alegro a Tamao, eso le hacia notar que Uki se preocupaba de su estado...

J.-y ya se han besado? desde cuando son??

T.-pues...si y desde hace... 3 semanas...

P.- y...si se los dan , digo, bien con lengüita y toda la onda?....

J.-hay Pilika eso no se pregunta!!!!

P.- y tambien se acurrucan??

J.-Pilika...! eso no se pregunta!!

P.-que tiene de malo a lo mejor ya hasta lo...

J.- PILIKA!!!!

Jun se cierra la boca con las manos, mientras...Tamao y Uki estaban completamente petrificadas Tamao roja como tomate, mientras Uki solo un ligero sonrojo se veía en sus mejillas y una aura gris rodeaba su sillón...

J.- que les parece si mejor ya nos vamos.... nñU

Tamao y Uki solo asintieron

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

**Notas: **HOLA!! perdón por la tardanza, pero tengo muchas cosas q hacer, eso que este capitulo haya compensado el tiempo que me tarde gomen nasai!!! . 

**Niki:** hola!!! que bien que te haya gustado la declaración y te diré que no son las únicas personitas que les van a causar problemas....

**AAA: **aclaración: no es de matrimonio y una pregunta, claro sin sonar sarcástica... ¿te gusta este genero el yuri?

**J()e i ) o: **hi!! so you like yuri? thats good, I think that one accident like that will be perfect, but I don't think that I will write one fic of love hina...sorry!!!

Bueno eso fue todo, espero mas reviews de lo que quieran....

Akari Matsumoto


	11. Benditas compras de navidad

Hola, como estan? espero que le sigan y no le pierdan el rollo, por que suelen pasar muchas ocurrencias...

**Un Angel para MI**

**-------**

_"Benditas compras de Navidad"_

__

__

_"Mi sentir es algo nuevo hacia ti" _

_Pilika_

__

Después de lo comentado por Pilika en el cuarto el silencio reinaba incluso después de salir y estar en la limosina...si, es algo incomodo que te pregunten sobre tu relación con tu pareja y más si es tan abiertamente, pero después de todo Pilika es muy alocada y siempre pregunta cosas como de ese tipo... Jun trataba de romper el silencio con Tsuki, ya que Tamao seguía roja por los comentarios de Pilika, pero Jun solo conseguía sacarle frases como "si" y "no", seguramente todo eso fue incomodo. Más no todo fue tan vergonzoso, digo para Tamao el mirar de reojo a Tsuki y ver por inexplicable que sea, se encontraba algo sonrojada, cosa que nunca de los nunca creía ver en Tsuki y ciertamente se veía algo fuera de lugar con respecto a su personalidad pero...nunca digas nunca. Pero es razonable, apoco no te daría pena que te pregunten a pulmón abierto si se daban besos de lengüita o como se dormían y peor... ¡¿ya tuvieron relaciones sexuales!? Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, quien se cree para preguntar eso en frente de demás personas y tan directamente, aunque no lo habían hecho...

Pero el problema mayor de Tamao no se concentra en eso...

J.- y que piensan comprar?

Bendito Dios... un balde de agua helada calló sobre Tamao... no recordaba que todavía no tenia que regalarle a Uki y ya no faltaba mucho para llegar...

U.-pues cuando llegue compro lo que creo necesario

Demonios...que hacer, preguntar de su bronco pecho ¿que quieres Uki?, por que la verdad no sé que regalarte... se supone que iría a hablar de eso con Jun, ella es experta en las modas y obsequios

J.-pues por que yo les puedo decir donde están las mejores tiendas del lugar

P.-Pues yo voy a revisar unas tiendas que me hicieron falta

J.- y que vas a comprar tu Tamao?

T.- pues...es una sorpresa... nñU

Bien ya se veía la gran construcción que la dinastía tao había logrado construir, el centro comercial más grande del lugar, y si que era grande, pero su diseño era lo que lo destacaba principalmente de todas las demás copias baratas

J.-entonces que tal si nos separamos y nos vemos aquí hasta las 2pm aproximadamente

T.- yo voy contigo Jun

J.- esta bien

U.-entonces yo iré por aquel lado

P.- no!!! yo no quiero ir solita!!

Pilika hizo la típica cara de perrito bajo la lluvia para convencer a Uki de que fuera con ella, Uki la miraba con cara de que no quería ir con ella...pero Tamao y Jun le miraron con suplica de que por favor fuera con ella, por que quien sabe que pudiera pasar en los próximos minutos...

U.-ah... (suspiro) esta bien solo no te vallas a tardar en las tiendas...u

J.- entonces ya saben en donde nos encontraremos en el reloj principal

Jun apunto a un reloj enorme de manecillas que apuntaba las 9:30 AM

Cada quien se fue por su lado, pero Tamao no se fue tan contenta que digamos, el que Uki se fuera con la loca de Pilika no le daba buena espina...

J:-y bien que le piensas comprar a Uki?

T.-pues...todavía no sé que regalarle...

J.- no te preocupes, mientras vamos por las tiendas ya veras que encontraras algo

T.- si, es lo más seguro...

El centro comercial lucia hermoso, santa clouses por todos lados saludando a los niños y niñas, campanas, villancicos, nieve artificial, adornos, ofertas y Pilika fuera de si...

P.- QUIERO ESTO!!! Y ESTO!!! Y AQUELLO!!!

Parecia una niña de 5 años, y para peor de colmos Uki tenía que aguantarse las miradas de los niños...

U.- esto no puede ser peor... - -U

P.- NO!! Ya no tengo dinero ...Uki....

Pilika observó a Uki de reojo, quien solo había comprado unos cuantos regalos...

P.- Uki! tu tienes dinero!!!

U.- eh?

P.- Vamos solo has comprado esos míseros regalos!!! Claro que si tienes dinero

Pilika miraba a Uki ahora agresivamente, ella quería el dinero... y lo conseguiría no importase lo que tuviera que hacer... y Uki no le daría dinero solo para que lo gastara a lo tonto

P.- Vamos dame dinero!!

U.- no...

P.- que dijiste... ¬¬

U.- que no

P.- dame, dame, dame, dame, dame, Dámelo!

U.- no

P.- BUA!!!!!

Pilika se puso a llorar enfrente de todas las personas... incluso los niños le miraban muy raro, para ser una mujer de 17 años y hacer berrinches a su edad no se ve muy bien...

U-. Dije que no

P.- a con que no me vas a dar...¬¬

U.-no ¬¬

P.- señora!! señora!! esta muchacha no me quiere dar dinero y soy de familia pobre y ella tiene demasiado dinero, es mi niñera y no me da para comprar unos simples regalos a mis hermanos ciegos....

Total Pilika le armo una historia a la señora de modo que todas las señoras y niños le miraban con tristeza...

U.- hay por Dios... 9.9

P.- no tengo para comer, ni para vestir ando de casa en

Uki se escabullía de entre la multitud para dar con el centro de atención...

U.- disculpen...

P.- miren es ella!!

Todo el mundo volteo a ver secamente a Uki...

U.- si, si, soy yo, pero ya nos vamos...

P.- eh?

U.- disculpen las molestias, pero es que mi prima anda medio loquita y pues anda inventando cosas de la gente...

P.- como? oO

Las señoras y los niños observaban incrédulos como Uki se llevaba casi a arrastras a Pilika y unos suspiros de alivio, enojo, se escuchaban de entre la multitud...

P-. suéltame!!

U.- no, no ya es hora de que vallamos con el medico, tu madre se pondrá furiosa...

P.- a que te refieres!?

Uki la llevo fuera de toda la gente para poner en paz a Pilika...

P. yo quiero dinero!!

U.- ya te dije que no te voy a dar...

P.- por favor!!

U.-no...

P.- es para mi hermano, es el ultimo regalo que me hace falta

U.- segura?

P.- si, no se que regalarle y ya se me acabo el dinero

U.- hum...

Uki miró directamente a Pilika a escasos centímetros de ella...

U.- esta bien, te lo daré cuando lo encuentres

P.-...

U.-con tal de que no hagas escándalo...

P.- ah! que... o si gracias!!

U.-piensas quedarte todo el tiempo en ese lugar?

P.- no!!

U.-humanas...

P.-que dijiste?

U.-...__

* * *

T.- ah!! esto es agotador!!

Tamao se sentó agobiada en esas bancas blancas típicas de un centro comercial, habían caminado durante 2 horas seguidas y aunque Tamao ya casi tenía todos los regalos pero aún le faltaba uno el mas importante...el de Uki

J.-que te parece si tomamos un descanso?

T.-no...todavía no encuentro el regalo de...

J.- Uki

Jun le ganó la frase, y se sentó alado de ella junto con todas las bolsas que tenia a su alrededor...

J.- veamos, te hacen falta Anna, Pilika y Uki

T.- si... pero Uki no es tan fácil como me lo imaginé

J.-hum...oye

T.-mande?

J.-con respecto con lo preguntado por Pilika...

T.-...si?

J.-ejem...te acuerdas de la ultima pregunta?

_"Tal vez hasta ya lo..."_

T.-si...

J.-pues... es verdad??

Tamao se congeló, no era la sincera respuesta, que tenía de difícil el decirlo, pero tal vez el decirle no era lo que le asustaba

T.-no...

J.-pues... como te lo digo...

Para Jun le parecía difícil decirlo, pero Tamao dentro desde sus entrañas ya sabía lo que le iba a responder... y para ser más coherentes esa opción solo se la iba a decir en su debido momento **solo **a Uki

T.- no creo que eso sea un buen regalo de Navidad Jun

J.- Ah! si tienes razón...en que estaba pensando... nñU

T.-Bien, mejor continuemos, luego se nos va hacer tarde...

J.- si, pero que Pilika no va a terminar temprano

T.- tu crees?

J.- já, se me hace que Uki la va a dejar sola...

Las dos se rieron un poco para volver a su rutina...

* * *

U.- ya te dije...la que tú quieras... uúU

P. Pero no!! Tiene que ser una, vamos ayúdame!!! es difícil decidir de entre una sudadera azul oscuro o azul claro

U.-la de azul oscuro

P.-como esa!! si no le gustan los colores oscuros!!

U.- entonces la otra!!

P.-no esta mal diseñada, que no lo ves?

U.-agh, entonces no pidas mi opinión

P.-perdón!!! pensé que tenias algo de sentido

U.- mejor me voy

P.- no!!! regresa!!

Ya no lo podía soportar que Pilika la tratara de esa manera, era muy desesperante escuchar sus gritos por toda la sala...pero Uki sintió como le jalaban el abrigo...

P.- te prometo que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero no te vallas

Pilika ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara, con una cara de suplica muy grande

...Silencio

Pilika observo los ojos azules oscuros de Tsuki, quien ahora la miraba fijamente y sentía como se iba en su mirada que parecía que le miraba mas aya de sus ojos

...Sonrojo

U.-bien esta es la última vez que te hago caso

P.-...

U.- me podrías soltar?...

P.- si perdona

Las dos salieron calladas del lugar, claro una de ellas iba confundida

* * *

T.- bien solo hay que esperar a que lleguen

Las dos se sentaron en unas de las mesas que tienen afuera de las fuentes de sodas, el reloj se veía claramente enfrente de ellas, un barandal protegía a la gente de no caerse a la planta baja, el lugar era muy fresco a pesar de que había mucha gente...la mesa era redonda y blanca, con dos sillas en cada una y un paraguas gigante ¿para que el paraguas?...

J.- yo pienso que se van a tardar...

T.- hum...espero que no

J.-por que?...extrañas a Uki?

Tamao solo asintió, tomaba de su helada bebida con un popote...era de las preferidas de Uki

J.- me pregunto que será estar enamorada

Tamao se puso los lentes rosas que Uki le había regalado como recompensa, a la vez que se recargaba en la silla

T.- pues se siente muy bien...

J.- en serio?

T.- si...

Tamao cerró los ojos para revivir uno de los besos de Uki...

T.- se siente muy bien...

J.- ya lo creo

T.- voy a ver el reloj

J.- no te vallas a tardar...

T.-no

Jun observo como Tamao se encaminaba hacía el reloj, Tamao quería estar un momento a solas y pensar...

P.- Jun!!

J.- valla pensé que se iban a tardar más

U.- no me quería tardar mucho

Uki observó el envase que estaba enfrente de Jun, tenía una marca de rubor beige en la punta del popote, seguramente... bebió un poco y sonrió...

U.- ahora regreso

P.- a donde crees que fue?

J.- tu a donde crees...

Tamao se encontraba recargada en el barandal, observando el enorme reloj y pensando...

"_Si Uki estuviera aquí que haría... seguramente me abrasaría_..." y raramente sintió el abrazo por su cintura, a lo mejor el estar con los ojos cerrados le ayudaba mucho... _"Después que haría..."_ brevemente sintió como le besan el cuello...

_-Eso haría después..._

_-Uki..._

_-Te extrañe mucho_

_-Yo también_

Uki había recargado su barbilla en el hombro de Tamao, las dos observaban el reloj y la fuente que tenia adelante, como que si la fuente quisiera taparlo, pero el reloj era mucho más grande que la fuente y más hermoso...

_-Pensé que iban a tardar más_ __

_-No quería demorar tanto, te necesitaba ver_

_-Y yo a ti..._

Uki volvió a besarle el cuello, no podía evitarlo...es muy grande le deseo de besarla...a su vez Tamao se mordió el labio inferior para evitar un escándalo, a su ves que se volteaba para besarla... y Uki paso sus manos a la cadera de la pelirosoda, mientras Tamao comenzaba a poner su manos en su cuello...

P.- Jun... te quiero preguntar algo...

J.- si?

P.- Que se siente estar enamorada?

J.- no lo sé pregúntale a Tamao o a Uki

P.- y como se te hace Uki...

J.- pues es buena gente

P.- y es amable...

J.-por que lo dices?

P.-no lo se...

J.- hum... que tal...

U.- que les parece si ya nos vamos?

Tamao e Uki ya habían llegado, y ya era tiempo de regresar...Pilika observo que Las dos tenían la mano entrelazadas... esto le causo... ¿celos?

J.- bien si, ya es tarde...

Jun llamo unos mayordomos para que llevaran las bolsas...Tamao tomo otra vez su bebida... luego le ofreció a Uki otro poco...

Y por alguna extraña razón Pilika las miraba de reojo...

**Notas: **Hola!!! Ahora no me tarde mucho... que les pareció?? Cuales serán los regalos?? je... el en próximo capitulo todos se darán sus regalos y uno que otro se sorprenderá de ello..

**J () e i ) o: **que bien que te guste Tamao y gracias por decirme que soy una gran escritora... nn bueno espero que ya te hayas enterado de lo pasado con Tamao y Uki...

Espero más reviews....de lo que quieran!!!!

Akari Matsumoto


End file.
